Dragonstone Plus
by Akoru
Summary: In the midst of battle Kamui will test the power of her new powerful dragonstone during dire circumstances. With her daughter's life in danger Kamui will go to great lengths to ensure Velouria's safety even if it might cost her own. [F!Kamui x Keaton]


DragonStone+

The battle was raging on at the Bottomless Canyon. Iago and Hans was making sure to give Kamui's army one hell of a beatdown before they could make it past to their destination. The whole Nohrian army was at Iago and Han's disposal basically, never ending hordes of soldiers popping up one after another and the constant battles started to catch up to everyone, especially Kamui. Her husband Keaton was off protecting Sakura and ripping apart anyone that dared come across while Velouria, her daughter, was off in the distance plowing through a few mages and cavaliers by herself. Kamui was kept busy fighting off the endless horde to really notice how far away her daughter got but by the way things were going, she was confident the wolfskin could handle herself for now.

While Sakura and Elise was healing the front line, the army slowly started to push in the Nohrian forces, forcing them to retreat further and further back until they was closing in on Iago's position inside one of the forts. Xander and Leo rode ahead and started to secure the west side of the battlefield while Peri and Laslow went to aid them. That left Camilla and Takumi to secure the east side with the help of Selena and Oboro. That meant it was up to Kamui to charge ahead and confront Iago himself before anymore reinforcements could bleed through and get to her. With her objective in mind, she drew the bloodied Yato and began storming towards her target, cutting through a few foot soldiers in the process but was stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice scream out in the distance. When Kamui turned to look, two stray arrows flew and struck right into her left shoulder and chest. The impact was enough to send the woman flying onto her back with a loud grunt.

Kamui winced and reached down to grab at the arrows, grimacing and gritting her teeth while she began pulling out the arrows, red crimson oozing from the wounds but the pain wasn't enough to stop her from pulling herself back up, that scream she heard was definitely Velouria's. Once the princess pulled herself back up to a standing position she turned her head toward the sound and there she was. The wolfskin was knocked out of her beast form and was currently crawling towards Kamui, blood could be seen pooling underneath her. With her maternal instincts kicking in, a rush of adrenaline surged through her as she bolted toward the wounded girl but only made it a few feet before she was struck in the back by a strong wind spell causing her to plummet to the ground and roll violently across the sharp rocks underneath. With a groan, she attempted to push herself back up but immediately noticed blood oozing and dripping from her new multiple cuts that was spread across her body.

Her entire form was sore and weak, her body becoming exhausted from the blood loss mixed with the crippling pain that raged throughout her body. Despite all of this, the princess pushed herself back up to a standing position once more. The woman was only able to take a few steps before more projectiles collided into her body. She was too late to notice a wide array of arrows descending down from the sky as she was struck by three. One into her right arm, stomach, and directly into her left shoulder. The princess gasped and wheezed, coughing out an alarming amount of blood as she crumbled to her knees. Her vision started to become blurry, the echoes of battle ringing through her pointed ears. Explosions and the screams of men and women dying the only thing keeping her conscious. It wasn't until her blurred vision caught a glimpse of Velouria who was reaching out to her, extending a bloodied hand towards her.

Something else was starting to come into view as well as she noticed Nohrian soldiers approaching the crawling wolfskin, crossbows and swords withdrawn and ready to execute the defenseless woman. Every fiber in Kamui's being was going crazy, shouting at her to do something and quick. The dragon princess summoned her remaining strength to reach into her pocket and retrieve a certain dragonstone that Azura had given her. It was supposed to be much stronger than the normal gemstones, rumored to make her dragon form even more powerful than before. Kamui was a bit frightened to try it out in fear she may lose control in battle and not be able to control the extra strength but there was no other choice now. Kamui pulled out the stone and gazed into it with fluttering eyes before staring at the group of soldiers who were getting way too close to Velouria. The gemstone started to glow while the princess started pulling herself up. "G-Get...away...from her...stay away...from MY DAUGHTER!"

Kamui's voice distorted into a violent draconic roar at the end as her whole body started to morph as the ground shook beneath her. The soldiers stopped in their tracks as they beams of light erupting from ahead of them and before they could react, a charging dragon with such a fierce look it froze them in terror. They was snapped out of their fear as one of the soldiers started firing his crossbow. "K-Kill the damn thing before it gets to us! Take it down now!" With that, the whole squad started firing off multiple arrows at Kamui, using her head to block a few but some still managed to penetrate her thick skin in the stomach and sides. However it didn't matter how many arrows they shot at her, nothing was slowing her down as she completely impaled the first soldier on her horns, tossing him around before throwing his mangled corpse to the side.

The remaining six soldiers aimed their weapons at the dragon who in turn released a deafening roar which was enough to make them start to scatter. None of them was going to escape however as Kamui trampled and tore apart each individual, knocking them over and stomping down on their bodies as she viciously destroyed each and every soldier. As she finished off the last of the soldiers, when the dust began to clear, she started to calm down and succumb to her many wounds. Kamui stumbled around in her dragon form, whimpering and groaning as she struggled to maintain her footing and eventually toppled over on her side. A bright white light enveloped her as she started to fade back into her old human self. "M-Mother..? Are you okay..?" The sweet voice of her daughter caused her eyelids to slowly flutter open and there she was laying right in front of her.

Kamui was able to get a decent look at her now, despite a few scratches and scrapes, the wounds didn't seem too serious thankfully. "I...I'm glad you're okay...dear..." She forced out between spitting out blood that had started pooling inside her mouth. "I had a vulnerary in my pocket thankfully...you always did teach me to be careful remember? Now where is yours we need to tend to your wounds before-" The wolfskin was cut off by Kamui's hand reaching up to start caressing her cheek. "Please...forgive me...I can't imagine how difficult it was for you...growing up without me or your father around..I wanted so badly to stay longer with you. I wanted us to talk about everything together...have us explore the world together and give you a life I never had...I never wanted you to experience war like this..." Kamui's eyes started to brim over with tears as did so Velouria's.

"Mom what are you talking about..? I came here with you because I -wanted- to be with you! I forgive you for not being able to stay with me when you could because of the war but...I was supposed to protect you not the other way around! Remember what we talked about? Remember how I said I never wanted you to fight in these battles?! Mom I...I can't lose you...not after I just got you back...please...just hang in there please! Let me go get Elise or Sakura, I'm sure they can-" As the wolfskin started to get up, Kamui reached up to grab her arm to stop her. Velouria looked back to see her mother's face incredibly pale but she wore a bright smile regardless. "You...You will always be my little girl Velouria...I love you so much...please find it in your heart to forgive me.." Right as the words left her lips, Kamui's body went limp and her grip on the wolfskin's arm dropped to the ground.

Velouria couldn't move or speak as she started to soak in what was really happening. Once Kamui stopped breathing, the wolfskin immediately started to shake her body, begging and pleading for any kind of reaction. "M-Mom..?! Please...Please wake up! You can't fall asleep now, not when we are so close to winning...everyone will want to speak to you, we got everyone united just like you wanted mom! Everyone will want to see you...mom please...we all need you to move forward...I need you." Her voice started to break as she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She began weeping and sobbing while still trying to get through to her mother. "We can still do all those things together you wanted to do I promise we can make up for all the lost time! I want you to tell me stories, let me cuddle with you, we can make fun of dad together please...don't leave me here please!" The wolfskin completely broke down and curled up against Kamui's body, holding it close as she loudly screamed and sobbed into her shoulder, the overwhelming agony started to attract attention to others of the army.

Iago's defeat was celebrated by the army and was heading back to celebrate until they all started to hear the wolfskin's agonizing screams. Worried if there may have been a few hostile soldiers remaining, the army made their way over to the screams and slowly one by one, they all stopped once they witnessed the scene in front of them. Everyone remained silent as Velouria continued to mourn, every one else affected in their own way. To everyone in the army, it didn't feel like a victory. The loss of the best person and leader anyone had ever known would crush the armies morale more so than ever. How else would they move on from here? Nobody knew and dread started to set in as Leo and Xander was now finally making their way up to the rest of the crowd.


End file.
